herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Man With No Name
The Man With No Name (real name: Unknown) is the main protagonist of the Dollars trilogy by Sergio Leone, consisting of the films, A Fistful of Dollars, For a Few Dollars More and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. He is a rouge outlaw who goes by multiple names, such as Joe, Manco and Blondie. He often attempts to gain large amounts of money, but is also principled and honorable and does the right thing from time to time. He was portrayed by Clint Eastwood, who also played Dirty Harry. Personality The "Man With No Name" embodies the archetypical characteristics of the American movie cowboy — toughness, exceptional physical strength or size, independence, and skill with a gun — but departed from the original archetype due to his moral ambiguity. Unlike the traditional movie cowboy, exemplified by actors John Wayne, Alan Ladd and Randolph Scott, the Man with No Name will fight dirty and shoot first, if required by his own self-defined sense of justice. Despite being the hero in his films, he also proves to be a dangerous and a dollar-greedy man. Nevertheless, he still shows his good sides by playing fair during duels, saving lives of some innocent civilians and sparing Tuco's life and still sharing him part of the money they found. Although he tends to look for ways to benefit himself; he has, in a few cases, aided others if he feels an obligation to; such as freeing Marisol's captive family from the Rojos in A Fistful of Dollars, giving his own pistol to Douglas Mortimer to allow him to get his revenge on El Indio in For a Few Dollars More, and comforting the dying soldier he encounters after the bridge explosion in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. He is an outsider, a mercenary or bounty hunter, or even an outlaw. He is soft-spoken and laconic. He is also an anti-hero, and he has a soft spot for people in deep trouble. While rescuing Marisol in A Fistful of Dollars, he responds to query about his motives with a curt "I knew somebody like you, once... and there was no one to help." This, along with the comment "I never found home that great" and stating that he hails from Illinois (in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly), sums up the only personal history the viewer ever receives about the character. Gallery Images 58094fc9bea77.image.jpg Clint_Eastwood1.png 1280px-Clint_Eastwood_-_1960s.jpg 51bbkWsHRfL.jpg man-with-no-name.jpg Man_with_No_Name.jpg man-with-no-name-1_755_426_81_s.jpg 310px-FEW_56.jpg Trivia *Sergio Leone did not originally intend to make the Dollars trilogy connected canonically, but due to them being marketed as a trilogy, they are made to be. **There are some canonical links between the films, however, as Blondie adopts his outfit that he wears throughout the other films in The Good, the Bad & the Ugly and the latter takes place before the other two. *Empire ranked him as the 33rd greatest movie character of all time. *The Man with No Name has appeared in several book spin offs of the films. *He also appeared as a cameo in the 2011 computer animated movie Rango, but was portrayed by Timothy Olyphant (voice), not Eastwood, and was credited as the Spirit of the West. Category:Male Category:Western Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Adventurers Category:Grey Zone Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Wise Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Book Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Titular Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:War Heroes Category:Nameless Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks